Śmierć Hiyori? Początek tragedii
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = ひよ里死す？悲劇の始まり | romaji = Hiyori shisu? Higeki no hajimari | numer odcinka = 210 | rozdziały = Rozdział -103 (od strony 17), Rozdział -102, Rozdział -101 | arc = Przeszłość | poprzedni odcinek = 9. Oddział kapitana Mugurumy rusza do akcji | następny odcinek = Zdrada! Sekretne plany Aizena | premieraJa = 10 marca 2009 | opening = Velonica | ending = Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ }} Śmierć Hiyori? Początek tragedii jest dwieście dziesiątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Shinji, Rose, Love, Lisa i Hacchi zostają wysłani, by odnaleźć Kenseia i Mashiro. Ratują Hiyori oraz walczą z Mugurumą i Kuną, którzy mają na twarzach maski Hollowów. Opis W Seireitei rozbrzmiewa alarm, który budzi Kisuke z drzemki. Wszyscy kapitanowie mają stawić się w siedzibie 1. Oddziału na specjalnym zebraniu, ponieważ Reiatsu prowadzących śledztwo w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i wicekapitan Mashiro Kuny z 9. Oddziału zniknęło. Urahara, przypominając sobie, że niedawno wysłał do nich Hiyori, pyta się Nikorun, gdzie jest Sarugaki. Gdy ta odpowiada, że wyszła z budynku oddziału chwilę temu, Kisuke jest przerażony. Wyrusza na zebranie kapitanów, wypominając sobie, że wysłał na miejsce zbrodni Sarugaki, zamiast pójść samemu. Tymczasem w Rukongai, kierując się w wyznaczone miejsce, Hiyori zastanawia się, czemu musi pracować w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, i czemu Kisuke angażuje cały oddział w ten projekt. Nagle zauważa jakiś niewyraźny kształt w głębi lasu. thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku uspokaja Uraharę Trwa specjalne spotkanie kapitanów. Wszechkapitan oświadcza, że to, co jeszcze niedawno było śledztwem w sprawie zniknięć dusz w Rukongai, teraz stało się sprawą najwyższej wagi, i postanawia wysłać na miejsce zdarzenia pięciu kapitanów. Wówczas pojawia się spóźniony Urahara, prosząc, aby wysłano jego, jednak Yamamoto odmawia. Gdy Kisuke mówi z przerażeniem, że wysłał tam swojego wicekapitana, przerywa mu Yoruichi, krzycząc na niego, by wziął się w garść i przestał ośmieszać siebie i Hiyori: skoro ją wysłał, oznacza to, że pokładał wiarę w jej umiejętnościach, a ratowanie jej teraz byłoby dla niej upokorzeniem. Kyōraku uspokaja Kisuke i obaj stają w szeregu. Wszechkapitan nakazuje Rose, Shinjiemu i Love udać się do Rukongai, Yoruichi razem ze jej oddziałem pozostać w gotowości, Ginreiowi, Shunsuiowi i Ukitake zająć się obroną Seireitei, a Unohanie przygotować się na przyjęcie ewentualnych rannych. Retsu pyta, czy nie lepiej byłoby wysłać jej razem z grupą uderzeniową, ale wszechkapitan uważa to za nierozsądne posunięcie, ponieważ nie znają dokładnej sytuacji. thumb|left|190px|Pojawiają się dowódcy Korpusu Kidō thumb|right|190px|Lisa rozmawia ze swoim kapitanem Następnie nakazuje wejść dwóm osobom, którymi okazują się być Tessai Tsukabishi i Hachigen Ushōda - Dowódca oraz Główny Dyrektor Korpusu Kidō - i wysyła ich razem z Shinjim, Rose i Love. Widząc przygnębienie Urahary, Kyōraku proponuje, by wysłać jego wicekapitan zamiast Tessaia. Zdziwiony Ukitake pyta, czy zamierza ją teraz wzywać, na co Shunsui przytakuje i najzwyczajniej w świecie ją woła - okazuje się, że Lisa podsłuchiwała spotkanie, za co zostaje lekko zganiona przez swojego kapitana. Nie okazuje jednak skruchym, stwierdzając, że ciekawość jest wpisana w ich naturę i, po krótkiej wymianie zdań, rusza w drogę, a zaraz po niej wyruszają także Shinji, Rose, Love i Hachigen, razem z Lisą tworząc specjalny zespół do wyjaśnienia zjawiska znikania dusz. Zebranie zostaje zakończone, kapitanowie się rozchodzą, a Kyōraku pociesza Uraharę, mówiąc, że Hiyori jest silna, a do obowiązków dowódców należy także czekanie i pokładanie wiary w podwładnych. thumb|left|190px|Kensei poddany [[Hollowfikacja|grotestkowej przemianie]] W Rukongai zmęczona i lekko ranna Hiyori z trudem unika ataków tajemniczej, podobnej do Hollowa postaci. Potwór ten już ma zadać ostatni cios, gdy pojawia się Shinji, blokując atak mieczem. Wówczas, ku zdumieniu Shinjiego, napastnikiem okazuje się być kreatura przypominająca Kenseia. W SRT, po pożegnaniu Badaczki, Kisuke wstaje, najwyraźniej coś postanawiając. thumb|right|190px|Kensei atakuje Love W tym samym czasie w Rukongai, Lisa, Rose i Love doganiają Shinjiego i Hiyori, po czym zatrzymują się, zszokowani transformacją Kenseia. Rose z przerażeniem zauważa, że jego Reiatsu oraz maska są zupełnie jak u Hollowa. Shinji radzi im wyjąć miecze, gdyż inaczej zginą. Nagle Muguruma wydziela potężne Reiatsu i wszyscy się cofają, ale ten z niebywałą prędkością dogania w powietrzu Love i zadaje mu potężny cios, niszcząc mu haori oraz Shihakushō. Ciężko dyszący Aikawa stwierdza, że to zdecydowanie kapitan 9. Oddziału. Wówczas Hiyori krzyczy na nich, że to przecież Kensei, po czym dostaje napadu kaszlu. Shinji odpowiada jej, że muszą go zatrzymać właśnie dlatego, że to Kensei. Następnie Rose i Lisa, przygotowując się do natarcia na Mugurumę, mówią, że powstrzymają go bez zabijania. Atakują równocześnie z dwóch stron, ale Kensei z łatwością zatrzymuje ich ciosy. thumb|left|190px|Shinji kontra Mashiro Po kolejnej próbie, Rose znienacka atakuje inna postać, zadając potężny kopniak w głowę. Drugim napastnikiem okazuje się być Mashiro, która rusza na Shinjiego. Hirako z trudem blokuje jej ciosy mieczem, jednocześnie trzymając Hiyori, jednak z opresji ratuje go właśnie przybyły Hacchi, zatrzymując Kunę za pomocą Gochūtekkan. Tymczasem Love naciera na Kenseia, jednak bez skutku, więc Ushōda używa na nim Sajō Sabaku. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Muguruma rozrywa łańcuchy Kidō za pomocą czystej siły fizycznej, czego, jak przyznaje z przerażeniem Hachigen, jeszcze w życiu nie widział. Tymczasem Urahara potajemnie opuszcza Seireitei, gdy przyłapuje go Tessai. Stwierdza on, że Kisuke ma całkiem interesujący płaszcz, zauważając, że dzięki niemu jest w stanie całkowicie zamaskować swoje Reiatsu. Następnie pyta retorycznie, czy zamierza on ratować swoją wicekapitan, dodając, że spodziewał się tego - w końcu obaj mężczyźni dorastali razem we dworze Shihōin, więc zna go bardzo dobrze. Urahara prosi Tsukabishiego, by go przepuścił, ale ten odmawia, dodając po chwili, że nie puści go samego, a na dodatek także jest zaniepokojony obecną sytuacją. Dziennik Pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami Rukia mówi, że Przedstawiciel w Świecie Ludzi zawsze może liczyć na pomoc Kisuke Urahary. Następnie, gdy razem z Ichigo tracą z oczu Hollowa, Urahara pożycza im wykrywacz Hollowów, ale w zamian Kurosaki musi mu pomagać w przestawianiu towarów w sklepie. Ostatecznie Ichigo kończy uwięziony pod stertą pudeł. Występujące postaci Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Shinigami: * Użyte Kidō: * * Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki